Bang Bang
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: Bang bang. Como duas palavras exatamente iguais e uma foto velha estampada em um jornal podem trazer tantas lembranças?


**Bang Bang**

by Marmaduke Scarlet

**Disclaimer:** Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon pertencem à tia JK, e a música Bang Bang à Nancy Sinatra.

**N/A:** Minha primeira tentativa de fazer uma Sirius/Marlene. Espero que vocês gostem.

Marlene terminou de servir-se de café e sentou-se a mesa de madeira escovada da cozinha. Olhando pela janela, observou a chuva cair intensamente. Nenhuma surpresa, afinal Londres era a cidade da chuva. Puxou para si o jornal que Robert havia deixado meticulosamente arrumado em cima da mesa.

Robert... Era o namorado perfeito. Sempre atencioso com ela, um amante carinhoso, organizado e metódico. Um homem simples, que sempre levantava antes dela e deixava o café pronto na jarra e o jornal perfeitamente arrumado em cima da mesa. Mas para ser sincera, ela o achava totalmente insosso.

Marlene olhou para a capa do jornal e sentiu o coração se contrair. Sirius Black havia sido visto em um povoado perto de Hogwarts. Uma foto dele - certamente não atualizada - estampava a capa do Profeta Diário. A moça sentiu a boca ficar seca e um formigamento no estômago. Decidindo que necessitava manter as mãos ocupadas, levou a xícara fumegante à boca e sorveu um longo gole do café. Olhou para foto novamente e sorriu. Desgrenhado e com a barba por fazer como estava na foto, certamente se parecia com que Sra. Helen McKinnon achava dele. Qual era mesmo a palavra que a mamãe costumava usar, pensou. Ah sim. _Vândalo._

Marlene forçou a memória atrás da lembrança mais antiga que tinha dele, e sua memória rapidamente chegou ao outono de 66.

_I was five and he was six_

_(Eu tinha cinco anos e ele seis)_

_We rode on horses made of sticks_

_(A gente cavalgava em cavalinhos de pau)_

_He wore black and I wore white_

_(Ele vestido de preto e eu de branco)_

_He would always win the fight_

_(É claro que ele sempre ganhava)_

Tinha sido arrastada para mais uma daquelas festas chatas que os pais costumavam ir. Festas de adultos. Nada para fazer além de ser uma menina comportada. Nos cinco anos de experiência de vida que Marlene tinha, aquelas festas eram certamente a pior coisa que ela já tinha experimentado. Por que os adultos eram tão chatos?

Há uma semana atrás, a mãe havia saído para comprar vestes novas para essa ocasião. Vestes púrpuras, brilhosas, de um tecido macio ao toque. Os longos cabelos anelados da mãe caiam cascateando pelas costas dela e Marlene achou que a mãe era a mulher mais bonita do mundo. E ela parecia muito mais bonita agora, pensou, enquanto a mãe a puxava pela mão. Apesar de estar com os cabelos presos. Marlene preferia eles soltos. Olhou fascinada para a pulseira da mãe, que faiscava ao sol.

A mãe parou para falar com uma senhora elegante que a menina não se lembrava de conhecer, mas que cumprimentou educadamente. Afinal, não havia porque arriscar o raro bom-humor da mãe por tão pouco.

Passou os olhos pelo salão. Gostaria de estar em casa com Cissy, sua boneca favorita. A essa hora, ela e Cissy estariam deitadas na cama quentinha planejando o casamento de Marlene, porém a mãe havia-a obrigado a deixar Cissy em casa. Uma coisa chamou-lhe a atenção. Num canto do salão, uma senhora vestida com vestes azul-escuro ralhava com um menino de vestes pretas.

Marlene sorriu. Ele viera.

A menina esperou a sra. se afastar e deixar o menino sozinho, para então desvencilhar-se da mão da mãe e caminhar até ele.

- Oi Sirius.

- Oi.

- Pensei que você não fosse vir.

- Você é uma boba. Eu sempre venho.

- Mas é que...

- Vamos brincar? - o menino a interrompeu, balançando-se pra frente e para trás, impaciente. Marlene olhou para os próprios sapatos, lustrosos, e para o vestido novo, imaculadamente branco.

- Não posso.

- Por quê?

- Estou de vestido novo, e mamãe me disse para não sujá-lo.

Ele bufou. Sirius tinha seis anos, um ano a mais que ela, e às vezes estava nas festas que a mãe a obrigava a ir. Marlene sentia uma tremenda admiração por ele. Além de mais velho, ele era mais alto que ela, e bem mais corajoso. Mas era também um menino, então às vezes era um chato. Será que ele não podia entender que se Marlene sujasse o vestido, a mamãe iria ficar brava, e ela iria ficar de castigo?

- Você é muito criança - ele disse, se afastando.

A menina se irritou. Quem ele pensava que ele era?

- Cala a boca.

- Pelo menos eu brinco, e não fico preocupado com um estúpido vestido.

- Meu vestido não é estúpido!

- É sim! Você vai brincar ou não?

- Vou! - ela respondeu em tom de desafio.

Ele liderou-a até a cozinha, onde eles arranjaram dois pedaços de madeira, para brincar da brincadeira que Sirius havia inventado. Os pedaços de madeira eram cavalos, e Sirius era o bandido que Marlene, o auror, deveria perseguir. Cada um deles tinha um "jogador de feitiços" que fazia "bang bang". Quando um deles acertasse o outro, a pessoa deveria cair no chão e fingir que estava morto.

Eles saíram correndo pelas cozinhas montados nos pedaços de madeira como se montassem cavalos, perseguindo-se.

_Bang bang. He shot me down_

_(Bang bang. Ele atirou em mim)_

_Bang bang. I hit the ground_

_(Bang bang. Eu caio no chão)_

_Bang bang. That awful sound_

_(Bang bang. Aquele som terrível)_

_Bang bang. My baby shot me down_

_(Bang bang. Meu querido me atingiu)_

Marlene correu atrás de Sirius até a despensa escura, mas quando entrou lá, ela estava vazia.

- Bang bang! - ele gritou aquelas duas palavras que ela odiava quando ditas por ele, pulando de trás da porta. Ela conhecia as regras. Sirius havia atirado nela, e acertado.

Ela se atirou no chão com um baque surdo - o som horrível de ossos se quebrando e a dor no braço - , sujando o vestido de poeira. Ele havia ganhado mais uma vez.

_Seasons came and changed the time_

_(As estações passaram e o tempo também)_

_When I grew up I called him mine_

_(Fiquei adulta e o chamei de meu)_

_He would always laugh and say:_

_(Ele sempre ria e dizia:)_

"_Remember when we used to play?"_

_("Lembra de como a gente brincava?")_

A memória de Marlene a levou para o ano de 1978. Sirius e ela estavam sentados num banco em Hogsmeade, comendo sorvete. Marlene havia recém completado 17 anos, e aquela era uma das raras ocasiões em que ela podia ver Sirius, desde que ele terminara a escola, no ano anterior.

Ultimamente as visitas a Hogsmeade estavam cada vez mais raras, e ele nem sempre podia atravessar o país para chegar até ali. Ela não sabia muito sobre o que Sirius fazia, ele nunca contava nas cartas que eles trocavam. Mas não importava muito. Marlene havia se acostumado aos mistérios e mentiras do namorado. Sim, _seu_ namorado. Já fazia um ano e meio. Um namoro imprevisível, louco, desaprovado pelos pais dela e cheio de cenas de ciúmes e beijos ardentes. Marlene quase morria imaginando com quem ele estaria enquanto ela estava presa naquele colégio.

Porém, eram momentos como aquele que faziam tudo aquilo valer a pena, ela pensou, enquanto descansava a cabeça no ombro dele. Sirius sorriu para ela, os olhos cinza-azulados perdidos nos olhos cor-de-whisky dela. Ele se curvou sobre o corpo da namorada e selou os próprios lábios com aqueles lábios carnudos e doces dela, depositando na boca bem-desenhada uma carícia suave.

Marlene se aproveitou da distração dele para roubar a cereja que enfeitava o sorvete que ele tinha na mão.

- Hey! - ele exclamou indignado.

Ela riu, enquanto mordia a cereja roubada.

- O que te faz pensar que tenha o direito de roubar a _minha _cereja, hein senhorita McKinnon?

- Bem, senhor Black, resumindo a coisa toda, digamos que, sendo o senhor meu, conseqüentemente a sua cereja é minha, o que me dá total direito de comê-la.

Sirius riu, divertido. Ela havia se tornado bem mais esperta do que costumava ser quando eles eram crianças brincavam de "Bang".

"_Bang bang. I shot you down"_

_("Bang bang. Eu te acertava")_

"_Bang bang. You hit the ground"_

_("Bang bang. Você caía no chão")_

"_Bang bang. That awful sound"_

_("Bang bang. Aquele som terrível")_

"_Bang bang. I used to shoot you down"_

_("Bang bang. Eu costumava atingir você")_

- Você se lembra quando nós brincávamos de "Bang bang"? - ele perguntou, acariciando as mechas aneladas que cascateavam pelas costas dela, mas que naquele momento estavam espalhadas pelo peito dele, que Marlene usava de travesseiro.

Sua Marlene crescera e se tornara muitíssimo parecida com a mãe na juventude. Ele se lembrava da Sra. Helen McKinnon. Ela sempre havia sido gentil com ele, principalmente quando Sirius era criança. Ele se lembrava de compará-la com um lindo anjo que ele havia visto em uma pintura numa igreja. E Marlene era linda como a mãe, apesar de ter um gênio do diabo. As famosas crises de ciúmes praticamente o enlouqueciam, e eles viviam discutindo por causa disso. Mas quando ela não estava possessa por causa de uma suposta amante dele, as coisas corriam realmente bem entre eles. Bem demais, pensou, os lábios curvando-se num sorriso maroto, enquanto a lembrança de beijos ardentes e mãos ávidas no escuro de um armário penetrava-lhe na mente.

Marlene virou o rosto, para poder encará-lo.

- Como eu poderia esquecer daquela brincadeira? Isso foi o trauma da minha infância.

Ele riu, divertido.

- Eu sempre te acertava, e você sempre tinha que se atirar no chão.

- Minha mãe ficava possessa porque eu sempre sujava todo o meu vestido.

- Lembra quando você caiu mal e quebrou o braço?

- Se lembro.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer do som horrível que foi o som do osso se partindo. - ele disse, antes que ela colasse os lábios nos dele.

_Music played and people sang_

_(A música tocou e o povo cantou)_

_Just for me the church bells rang_

_(Apenas para mim os sinos ecoaram)_

Os dedos de Marlene funcionavam rápidos no fecho da sandália. Ela se perguntava se ele vinha. Tinha-o convidado para a formatura. Será que ele ao menos leu a carta. pensou. Já fazia mais de três meses que ela não tinha uma única notícia de Sirius.

E aquilo a matava. Levantou-se da cama e olhou-se no espelho, avaliando o corpo esguio coberto apenas pela lingerie e pelas sandálias. Não se considerava particularmente bonita, mas pelo menos perdera os quilos que havia engordado na casa da tia, onde passara o verão. Decidiu que havia sido uma idiotice contar com ele como seu par no baile. Sirius não viria. Mas isso não a impediria de esperá-lo.

Caminhou até o armário e tirou o vestido do cabide pendurado na porta.

Verde-água não era sua cor favorita, mas casava bem com sua pela dourada de sol. Como ela odiava o mistério que o envolvia! Ele não confiava nela? Pois deveria!

Colocou a roupa e, novamente, os dedos trabalharam rápidos no fecho do vestido. Sua própria formatura! Finalmente estava livre para passar mais tempo com ele. Mas o problema é que Marlene realmente não sabia se ele _queria_ passar mais tempo com ela. Com um meneio de cabeça, afastou esses pensamentos. Tudo o que ela menos precisava era daquele ciúme bobo e imenso para atrapalhá-la. Prendeu os brincos nas orelhas e se afastou do espelho, para analisar a produção.

Estava ótima.

Desceu para o Salão Principal. O Baile já havia começado, mas ela não se importava muito.

Andou um pouco pelo meio das pessoas que lotavam a pista de dança, até que braços a envolveram pela cintura.

A banda contratada para animar a festa começara a tocar uma música conhecida, e os convidados, empolgados, cantaram junto.

Porém, quando os lábios de Sirius tocaram os dela, a morena apenas ouviu o som de sinos ecoando.

Ele viera. Ele sempre vinha.

_Now he's gone, I don't know why_

_(Agora ele se foi. Não sei por quê)_

_Until this day, sometimes I cry_

_(Até este dia, às vezes eu choro)_

_He didn't even say goodbye_

_(Ele nem mesmo disse adeus)_

_He didn't take the time to lie_

_(Nem gastou tempo mentindo)_

Marlene despertou de seus devaneios com o som de uma buzina de carro ressoando na rua. Ela secou com as costas da mão uma lágrima solitária que escorria pelo rosto. Já fazia algum tempo que ele havia sido arrancado da vida dela, mas mesmo agora ela ainda chorava de vez em quando.

Dessa vez ele nem havia perdido tempo mentindo, inventando desculpas. Nem ao menos se despedira dela. É claro, pensou, enquanto tomava um gole do café já frio. Tudo acontecera tão rápido que ele nem teve tempo de pensar.

Sirius havia mantido-a na ignorância. Talvez para protegê-la, ela nunca saberia ao certo. Marlene só fora descobrir os detalhes da história pelos jornais, através dos comentários ácidos da odiosa Skeeter. O máximo que ela sabia sobre ele então era que ele andava envolvido com o combate às Trevas e com a segurança do melhor amigo e a mulher.

Ela se levantou e depositou a xícara na pia com um baque surdo.

Aquele som horrível.

_Bang bang. He shot me down_

_(Bang bang. Ele atirou em mim)_

_Bang bang. I hit the ground_

_(Bang bang. Eu caí no chão)_

_Bang bang. That awful sound_

_(Bang bang. Aquele som terrível)_

_Bang bang. My baby shot me down_

_(Bang bang. Meu querido me atingiu)_


End file.
